Pressure sensors are commonly used in a wide variety of commercial and industrial applications. Because of their wide range of application, pressure sensors operate in a wide variety of environments and with a wide variety of other components. The operational environments and components may place various operational constraints on a pressure sensor. For example, a pressure sensor may be need to interface with a process in a particular manner (e.g., by threads of a certain depth and pitch), operate in a certain pressure range (e.g., 0–100 psi, 0–1,000 psi, or 0–10,000 psi), and/or provide a certain type of output (e.g., 0.5–4.5 V ratiometric, 0.5–4.5 V non-ratiometric, x-y voltage, or 4–20 mA).
Unfortunately, producing a pressure sensor that can operate across a variety of operational constraints has proved difficult, due to size, space, heat, and/or monetary constraints. Thus, pressure sensors are commonly manufactured when most, if not all, of the operational constraints for an application are known.